


练红

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 莇泉，一个赠礼的故事。立花泉第一人称注意！
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 5





	练红

礼物盒用极其精妙的手法包装，打开盒子的那个瞬间，里面的纸带便顺着风呼啦啦飞了出来。我手忙脚乱，手指陷进蓬松的装饰里，摸到那盒小小的套装。

——是这个！

我迅速把它从内容物里抓出来，合上倾斜的纸盖。

“唇部精华套装……？”上面的小字却让人困惑十足。我拉过桌面上的小镜子，担忧地照了又照，难道我看起来这么糟糕吗？竟然已经到了莇君都看不下去的地步了……不、或者说无论是谁，都会被他逮着好好批评皮肤状况的吧。

礼物看起来很贵重，一只小袋子里塞了五六件样品，品名长得差不多。没有具体说明书，直接这么使用好像有点太随意了，可能会浪费了莇君的心意。我摸着下巴思考，完全没有注意到莇君已经站在门口，看了很久了。

“监督？”他轻轻地咳嗽了一声。

他还没有离开，手里拿着一封信。和我四目相对的时候，少年的脸上迅速飞起苹果一样的浅红。我猜是他刚刚趁我不在的时候，把礼物放在了桌面上，这样看来我好像破坏了这份惊喜。

“啊哈哈……”我试图缓解气氛，“谢谢莇君，礼物我很喜欢。”

“是为了感谢平日的照顾。”莇微微偏过脸去，再转回来时表情已经恢复如初，“信忘记放进去了。既然被发现了，只能大大方方交给你了。”

他把信交到我手里，便像是再也呆不下去一样，着急要走。我想起来重要的事情，赶忙拉住他的手腕：“等等！莇君……”

他几乎条件反射一样从我的手心里挣开，面上又惊又羞：“……手！”

我趁着他的注意力彻底转移之前，急切地说出那个请求：“莇君可以教我涂吗？”

“这里面是3个品牌的唇部护理用品，你看看你用哪个比较合适。”莇还有些难为情，耐心地为我讲解。他的手也保养得很好，原本就年轻的皮肤温润得像一块玉石，从小袋子里一件件拿出来。

唇部精华、唇部磨砂、唇膜、润唇膏、还有……他顿了顿，发现好像少了一点什么，把礼物盒从桌上勾了过来，在纸屑盒底掏出一只小盒子：“这个。”

“这是什么？”我好奇地接了过来。

莇解释道：“这是练红。可以涂在嘴唇上，也可以涂在脸颊上提气色，比较自然，平时使用起来也很方便。”

“莇君怎么突然想到送我这个？”我反复看了看金色贝壳形状的盒子，有些不安，“感觉很贵重，这样直接收下好像不太好……”

“涂在这里。”他突然把盒子从我手中夺了过去。

也许是放进礼物盒之前，他把这盒练红在手中翻来覆去捂了太久，朱红色的膏体已经稍微有些融化了，渗出亮晶晶的油脂。他的指尖陷进光滑泥泞的软膏里，轻轻按下一个指纹，触及我的脸颊时在微微发颤。他的手心里捏着汗，指腹温热湿软，把点在我颊边的膏体均匀地推开。

然后是嘴唇。我怔怔地看着他。莇的手指又回到盒子里，重新沾上红艳的色彩。这一次他轻轻地按上我的嘴唇，练红有砂土的滋味，香气沉重。

我情不自禁，好像有异物抵在嘴唇上，轻轻抿了一口，差点咬到他的指尖。

少年惊讶地瞪大眼睛，欲言又止，耳根泛起鲜艳欲滴的红潮，几乎要滴进手里那盒练红里去。


End file.
